


Parody Of Love

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cougar's POV, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Damaged Character, Implied Past Child Abuse/Neglect, M/M, POV First Person, Physical Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're opposites. You're noise. I'm silence. I love you. You don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parody Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to quandong_crumble and jujitsuelf for the read through.
> 
>  
> 
> If this is sad, blame jujitsuelf for introducing me to the awesome band Poets of the Fall, and then blame them for writing sad sounding songs. :nods: all their fault, not mine.

You laugh. You smile. You talk all the time. You’re noise. I’m silence. I struggle to keep up. I struggle to keep away. I don’t mean to, but you draw me in.

I touch. You let me. I get close. You don’t push me away. I don’t mean to, but I can’t stay away from you.I kiss you. You kiss back. It escalates. We move together, in the dark, away from prying eyes. You cling to me. Don’t let go. I think this is it.It doesn’t stop there. We aren’t just team mates any more. You stay close. You touch when you can. Fingers tangled together under the table during briefings. Behind our backs in the back of transport vehicles. I like the contact. You don’t let go.I swallow down my nervousness. We’re on leave. You follow me home for the first time. I love you. You don’t reply. You look sad, that smile that doesn’t reach your eyes. You’re in pain, but you kiss me, trying to make me forget.I love you. You don’t love me back. You can’t. Incapable. Broken. You don’t understand the emotion, never experienced it. You’re broken, but it’s not your fault. They did this to you, your parents. If they weren’t dead already, I’d kill them in a heartbeat. I’d kill them for everything they have stolen from you. Everything they’ve stolen from me.You stay. I let you. I hold you close at night. I don’t want to let you go. You cling to me. Your head on my chest, listen to my heartbeat. You don’t let go either.You can’t love me. But you won’t leave me. This parody of love. It’s good enough. It has to be.


End file.
